His Star, Her Scout
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: Tristan and Bors came from the same tribe. When they were taken they thought all they cared for were killed but what if 14 years later someone they thought was died but was very much alive? How will this effect the furture? REVIEW!
1. Star

**I hope you like this! **

**I own nothing!**

**14 years into the 15**

Their was only 7 knights left. They lost one just the other day. His body was probably just cooling off. The knights were not getting proper time to mourn their brother, Kay. They were on another mission already. Tracking the woads that had killed Kay. Tristan was going into the east, scouting. The rest Bors, Dagonet, Gawain, Galahad, Lancelot, and Arthur, their commander were going north following other tracks. They rode hard and fast. About an hour later they came upon a clearing and a hill. They rode to the top of the hill to see 3 woads and a young woman fighting.

The young woman was in her late twenties. She was tall about 5'8 with long glossy raven black hair. She was fighting with two short knives and mostly combat. She had bow and arrows strapped to her back. The knights watched from their spot waiting to see if the woman needed help when Gawain spoke up,"She fights like Bors. Maybe she from your tribe."

"The only left from my tribe is Tristan and aye." He said remembering that day when Tristan and he was taken from their families and brutally murder in front of their eyes.

"But look at her. She fights in the same manner of you." Gawain said as she punched the last woad in the nose and then cutting his throat with her knife. She made sure each one of them were died before turning around looking for something. She spotted the knights and took her knives out the same way Bors does. Her hair was braid in six places just like Tristan's. A breeze ruffled her hair and showing her face better. They saw a tattoo on her left cheek of a black star.

Bors let a sigh and said, "Star." The knights looked at him and saw a single tear fall from his eye before he rode down to the woman. The rest of the knights quickly followed. Bors jumped off his horse not caring about it running away.

"Star." He said looking straight into the woman eyes.

"Bors." She replied before putting her knives away. She ran forward and jumped onto him. He picked her up easily and twirled her around in circles as they laughed together. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Sorry Arthur, This is my sister Star. Aye thought she was died." Bors said not letting go of his younger sister.

"Lady." Arthur said bowing.

"You are Roman." She said jumping off her brother and looking at him with weary eyes.

"Star, I trust him with my life." Bors told her.

"If my brother trust you I shall learn." She said still looking at him with weary eyes.

"What brings a beautiful young woman such as yourself here?" Lancelot asked coming forward on his horse.

"Tis not a story to tell while traveling." She said looking at the rest of the knights as if she search for someone.

"Star I have something…"Bors began but was cut off by Tristan coming from the forest and joining the rest of the knights. He looked down at Bors and Arthur then noticing Star. For the first time in years the knights saw Tristan show shock on his face.

"Star." Tristan whispered getting off his horse and walking slowly forward.

"You're alive." Star whispered before launching herself into his arms making them tumble over. What happened made the knights even more shocked. Tristan held onto the woman for dear life. He kept whispering something in her ears but no one else could understand. Arthur cleared his throat but the two ignored them.

"Bors, would you like to explain?" Arthur asked when Tristan and Star just kept on hugging each other.

"Star is Tristan wife." He said beaming. Galahad almost fell off his horse. Gawain snorted on the water he had been drinking. "Much better then the other bloke who wanted to marry her." Dagonet face remained clam but his eyebrows were raised. Arthur and Lancelot just kept on looking at Bors like it was some joke. Tristan and Star finally got off the ground but Star was still attached to him. Her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Tristan held her close to him. They did not talk but comfortable in silence.

"Tristan! Why did you never tell us about your wife?" Lancelot asked getting off his horse.

"You never asked and also I was mourning because I thought she was died." Tristan said putting his face in her hair.

"How did you survive?" Bors asked his face becoming serious.

"I do not want to talk about it." Star said her nostrils flaring. Bors eyes narrowed but he did not press…for now.

"Come we must make camp. The sun is setting." Arthur said and starts to make camp were they were standing. Everyone pitched in but Tristan and Bors who were quietly talking to Star.

"Star How did you end up with Tristan?" Gawain asked her as the group joined the small family.

"Our mothers were friends. He was three when I was born and he would come over and help Bors guard my crib were I lay and slept. As I grew older we played together. Tristan was always quiet and kept to himself but I would always be their with him trying to make him talk and laugh." Star said with bright eyes as she sat on her husband lap.

"She was always trailing Tristan as soon as she could walk." Bors said chuckling also earning chuckles from everyone else. "When she became older and boys noticed aye had my work cut out for me but aye being busy with the others I never quite saw Tristan courting her his own way."

"When she reached marriage aged. Two asked her for her hand in Marriage." Tristan said talking for the first time since the knights joined them.

"Tristan and Gareth." Star said, "Gareth was stupid but my parents decided to give both of them a chance and had to keep Bors form killing Tristan for going behind his back." Her eyes danced as she thought of the past. The knights laughed at that. "Tis was a contest of Archery! It was to be held in two days. Gareth was excellent at Archery so Tristan went away for a day and half with his bow and arrows and showed up a half day before the contest. Everyone else thought Gareth would win my hand in marriage but Tristan proved better. We were wedded the next day. I was 14 and he was 17."

"Bors bawled." Tristan told everyone.

"I had something in my eye!" Bors yelled huffing as the rest of the knights and Star laughed into the night.

**REVIEW! I know it short but tell me what you think!**


	2. Stew

**Thanks for reviewing! I love u!**

**I own nothing.**

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY-THANKS so much!**

**Sarmatian-woman- it wasn't that great was it? No it will not be a one-shot.**

**PrincessBlackrose-Thanks!**

**Knightmaiden- Here the chapter you wanted. **

**The voice within- I only know the legend from the movie and a small book my brother has. I got the names from others stories!**

**Lucillag- did I spell ur name right? Yes 3 years BIG! He cradle robbing! **

**REVIEW!**

The went to bed late into the night after telling stories about each other. Lancelot was on watch first but everyone could hear his snores before they even fell asleep. Arthur woke him up with a slap on the head. Arthur fell asleep first at the edge of the camp. Gawain and Galahad slept near their horses. Bors was helping Lancelot keep watch. Dagonet was sleeping near the fire. Tristan and Star were the farthest away from anyone. They found a log to sleep against. Tristan was leaning against with Star head on his lap. He was stroking her hair like he used to do when they lost their child.

"I have missed you, my star." He whispered in her ear.

"I have missed you, my scout." Star replied kissing his hand before falling asleep. Tristan stayed up for another half hour thanking the gods for his wife before falling asleep.

"AWW! Aren't they sweet?" someone said looking at them.

"5 more minutes Tristan." Star said turning to her side.

"Not a morning person are we." The voice said again getting laughs from the rest of the knights.

"NO!" Star said getting up and pouting. "What do you want? Uhhh? Lancelot?"

"Yes. I am Lancelot !" the voice said bowing.

"Come we want to get the wall before night fall." Arthur said coming up behind the knights smiling at Star. Star looked around for Tristan He couldn't be found.

"He went scouting." Bors said laughing.

"HEY! Who horse is this?" Galahad asked as a horse trotted over.

"Iszter!" Star said hopping up going to the horse.

"Iszter? The dunes?" Gawain asked.

"I found her near dunes." She said petting the horse.

"Come we must getting going!" Dagonet said.

"Need some help?" Lancelot asked holding out his hand.

"Have you ever heard Our tribe motto?" She asked.

"NO, I haven't! What is it?" Lancelot asked smiling.

"Kill all those who ask us if we need help with our horse!" Star said easily swinging up on her horse smirking at Lancelot who just growled. She rode next to her brother smirking.

"That not the motto!" Bors said laughing.

"Well he doesn't know that!" Star said smiling.

"Come we have to go!" Arthur said and started to ride hard. The rest followed. The rode hard until long past noon. Tristan arrived around that time to eat. He gave a small smile to his wife before turning to Arthur.

"I saw no traces of woads they have left this side of the wall." He said getting of his horse.

"Very good. Let eat. If we ride hard for another hour we should get to the fort before night fall." He said also getting of his horse. Tristan nodded and went to help Star off her horse. She smirked to Lancelot over Tristan shoulder. He growled at her before getting of his own horse.

"Minx, what have you been doing?" Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Nothing." She giggled as he kissed her cheek and his beard tickled her.

"What until I have you alone my dear star because you won't be giggling, you will be screaming my name." He said as he put his body against hers.

"I can't wait!" Star purred to him stepping away from him leaving Tristan aroused. She walked over to Bors with a swing in her hips.

"Minx." He growled before tending to his horse.

"Hello Bors. Do you have anything proud of back at the fort?" Star asked her older brother hoping he had found someone.

"Vanora and our lil' bastards." He said proudly.

"Lover?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea. I think dozen children." He said smiling at the thought of his children.

"Ten!" Gawain said cooking up a fire.

"Yea ten." Bors said covering up his mistake.

"TEN! You have been busy Bors." She said laughing. Earning chuckles from Gawain. "What are you cooking?"

"Left over stew." He said making a face.

"I can cook!" Star said smiling walking over. "Got any cooking herbs?"

"Dagonet might." Gawain said getting up and went to Dagonet.

"You cookin'?" Bors asked sitting next to her as she lean in forward.

"Uhuh!" she said smiling.

"GREAT! Much better then Gawain cookin'! Terrible." Bors said as Gawain came back with some herbs.

"HEY! Its not that bad." He mumbled handing Star the herbs. The rest of group came around just as the stew was finished. She handed everyone a bowl and smiled waiting for them to tell her how it is. Gawain took a small spoon full tasted it then smiled brightly and ate some more.

"You like?" she asked.

"Star you were always the best cook in the tribe." Bors said proudly. He had always been so proud of his younger sister.

"Eat! You are too thin." Tristan said handing her some stew. She smiled at him and started to eat.

"Star? Why are you so happy and Tristan is so….solemn?" Lancelot asked.

"He not solemn! He just decides to not talk to blabbering idiots." Star said smirking at his face.

"She just a happy person." Tristan said about his wife. "Scary sometimes."

"He cracked a joke!" Galahad said pretending to bow to the gods.

"Shut up." Gawain said between bites of stew.

"Come we still have an hour ride." Arthur said cleaning up some of the mess. They quickly cleaned up everything and went on their way. They rode for awhile before they slowed down.

"We should be their soon." Arthur told Star. She nodded and yawned.

"Tired?" Dagonet asked concerned.

"Yes. I been traveling for awhile and not sleeping well." She said yawning again and almost falling asleep on her horse. Tristan rode up next to her, his brows together. HE leaned over and grabbed her so she would come on his horse. Dagonet grabbed the horse reins, nodded, and rode up next to Bors who was looking back at them. She yawned again and snuggled into him and fell asleep.

"AWW! How sweet!" Lancelot said riding next to Tristan. He glared at him. Lancelot just smirked and rode up next to Arthur.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Eggs

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The voice within-Only Tristan calls Star minx, it like a nickname for her.**

**Lucillag-Thanks!**

**KnightMaiden -Thanks!**

**Padfootcc- I know I explain it later.**

**Morwen12- It is?**

**Goth musician-Thank you! **

**I own nothing!**

"It is Arthur and the knights!" A voice called from the gates.

"Hey Tristan! Finally got a piece of meat?" A solider called out to him who saw Star asleep. Before Tristan could do anything Bors was upon the man and said, "Do you dare insult my sister?"

"I was…."

"You were?" he asked picking him up by the throat.

"Nothing!" he choked out.

"That what I thought." He said dropping him to the ground and kicking him. Star woke up to some commotion to see Bors kicking someone. Then she saw a woman and a bunch of children run up to him. Tristan made his horse ride over.

"Vanora! My sister Star." He said to the woman taking Star off the horse.

"I thought she was dead!" Vanora said rushing up to Star to hug her. "So nice to meet you! But why are you riding with Tristan?"

"He my husband." She said smiling. "Children! This is your Aunt Star!" The children grinned and was about to pronounced when Bors told them, "NO jumping on her until she is well." The Children sighed but jumped on their father instead.

"Come, minx. Time for to sleep." Tristan said giving his horse to a man. He lead Star into the building and up some stairs.

"But Tristan, what if I don't want to sleep?" Star asked with Bambi eyes.

Tristan looked at his wife and swallowed. It had been a LONG 14 years but she needed rest. "Minx, how about you tell me how you survived?" he asked swallowing hard. Star instantly sobered up.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said growling at the memories. He dropped the subject until they got to their room. He sat her down on the bed and joined her and asked again, "What happened?" Star just sat their looking at the ground. "Star, I won't judge you." he said quietly hugging his wife close.

"They raped me." She said barely in a whispered. "I'm a terrible wife!" she sobbed quietly. Tristan eyes flashed before he hugged even closer. "Your not terrible. It is not your fault."

"I didn't keep our promise." She whispered as she sobbed her eyes out. This is the second time since they been married he seen her cry. The first time was when they lost their child.

"It is not your fault!" He yelled. "If I ever see those Romans….." he growled and paced the room. Star sobs subdued and looked at him with her big eyes and Tristan melted. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and brought him closer to her. Clothes soon were discarded onto the ground. Tristan fell on the bed with Star on top of him. She was kissing each of his new scars that he gotten over the years. He was breathing shallowly and he was losing control. He flipped her over onto the bed so she was on the bottom.

"I love you." he whispered as he kissed her collarbone and made his way down to her breasts. "Tristan!" she moaned as he put a finger in her sex. She reached her first peak. When she came pack down to Earth Tristan was in the process of kissing her on the mouth. "Tristan NOW!" she said grabbing him to bring him closer. He slowly entered her. Then they were one, once again and they reached their peaks together. When they finally could control their breathing they wrapped themselves in a blanket and fell asleep in each other arms. (a/n: that was my first sex scene! So be nice.)

"Where are they?" Galahad asked looking around.

"Galahad my dear brother, What do you think they're doing?" Gawain asked him shaking his head.

"What…..OH!" he said finally getting.

"I DO not want to think of that!" Bors said pulling Vanora in his lap. She giggled and took a moment for a break. The little ones were sleeping so they had a moment to themselves….well until he showed up.

"Vanora my dear what are you doing with Him? You know you love me." Lancelot said winking trying to get her to go in his lap. She rolled her eyes and went back to work. Bors glared at him and took a gulp of Ale. Just then 7 walked in looking around. Bors motioned to the child to come over.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes?" Bors asked putting the child on his lap.

"I don't feel good." Seven said pouting.

"Come I put you to bed and tell you a story." Bors said swinging the child up into his arms and leaving the tavern. Lancelot laughed at his friend before pulling the closes barmaid into his lap.

**Morning**

"5 more minutes Tristan." Star said rolling over onto her stomach and covering her face with a pillow. Tristan who was already dress and ready to go for breakfast sighed at his wife.

"My Star, must we do this every time you go to sleep." Tristan asked sitting in the bed pulling on his boots.

"Yes." She mumbled sniffing and getting up not even being modest about being naked and began walking around but stopped and looked at her husband. "I have no clean clothes."

"Vanora brought this by earlier." He held up a dress. Star just tilted her head a looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Just wear it." he said tossing it to her. Star stuck out her tongue at him and threw the dress on and tied it expertly. "You look beautiful."

"I have missed you, husband." Star said hugging him close to make sure it was not a dream.

"I have missed you too, my Star." Hugging her close also making sure this wasn't one of his many dreams of her.

"I'm hungry!" Star said, "Were do we get food?"

"Follow me." He said with a light chuckle.

"I'm still one of the few who can make you smile, right?" Star said leaning her head against his shoulder and walking out of the room.

"Of course." He said offering his arm so he could escort her. She took and smiled at him that smile that always made him melt even as children. "Where have you been all these years?"

"Many places. I wondered for a for years thinking that you were dead. I ended up in Rome about a year ago. I heard the stories about all the knights and I heard of The Silent Dangerous one who was skilled with daggers and bows and would dance on the battle field. I knew it was you. It took me many months to find a ship coming to Britain but I finally made it." She said smiling leaning against him just to feel him.

"TRISTAN!" Bors yelled smiling but tilted his head like Star did when he saw Star in a dress.

"Go to bloody hell! Bors I do wear a dress on a occasion!" Star said sitting next to her husband who was piling food on her plate.

"Tristan! I won't be able to eat all this." Star said looking at the food.

"Eat." Was all he said before eating himself. She stuck out her tongue before eating some bacon. Galahad and Gawain entered the room both holding their heads. Star looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Drunk?" she asked as Tristan pointed to her food. She took a big bite of eggs and chewed. Tristan smirked.

"NO just a headache." Gawain said eating some bacon.

"So a hangover?" she asked again finishing up whatever was on her plate.

"If you must call it that." Gawain said slightly growling. Star grinned at him.

"Are you always happy this early in the morning?" Galahad asked with a small moan.

"HA!" Bors said laughing out loud.

"I'm guessing she not?" Arthur said taking a sip a of milk.

"It took me 10 minutes everyday since she was 5 to wake her up. You don't know how glad I was when Tristan took over waking her up. She a grumpiest person you will see." Bors said laughing. "She worst then Galahad." Everyone snorts because they know that Galahad is terrible to wake up in the morning.

"How did you capture Tristan love?" Dagonet asked who always be a romantic.

"I bugged him until he had to." Star said smiling brightly. Everyone had a laugh over this.

"Is this true?" Lancelot asked laughing at the silent knight.

"No. I loved her at first sight." Tristan said emotionless. Star brighten up even more and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"How cute!" Lancelot said rolling his eyes but then he got spoon full of eggs at his face. He turned to Galahad and Gawain who didn't even have food on their plate. He turned to Bors who was talking to Some of his children. Dagonet and Arthur who would not throw food. He turned to Tristan and Star. Both of them were smirking. Galahad and Gawain looked at Lancelot and both snorted that turned into laughter. Everyone turned to them to see what was so funny but they just pointed to Lancelot who still had egg on his face. Everyone burst out laughing.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Sparring

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the delay! My computer somehow deleted the original of this chapter so I had to rewrite it.**

**I own nothing.**

"Not Funny." Lancelot said wiping eggs of his face.

"Actually it is." Star said batting her eyelashes. Tristan snorted next to her when Lancelot lost his scowl.

"Your bad." Tristan whispered to her.

"I know." Star said smiling wickedly. "I'm full." She pushed her unfinished plate away from her.

"Eat." Tristan said pushing it toward her.

"But But …" she said but was cut of by bacon being shoved in her mouth. A finger ended up in her mouth so she bite it….hard.

Bors used this moment to try to pry the truth out of her. "Star how did you survive?" he asked as Vanora came into the room.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" She screamed and left the room very fast with Tristan at her heel shooting Bors a death glare. Arthur stood up and patted Bors shoulder. "It will be fine Bors. Practice in Half hour." Arthur said and left.

"She had it rough. Everything will be fine, lover." Vanora said kissing his cheek and went to check on the children. Bors was looking at the his food not eating it. The room was silent for once. Later, as they entered the training room they found Star in a pair of breeches and tunics as she shot arrows at the target repeatedly hitting the same stop, the bullz eye(SP?). the arrows cracked into two. When she ran out of arrows she rescued the few she could.

"Well milady how did you learn too shot like that?" Lancelot asked flirting with her.

"Tristan. He also taught me how to use daggers and the weakest points of a man." She said batting her eyelashes leaning forward

"Oh." Lancelot said before he retreated next to Gawain. She smirked at his retreating back.

"Milady what weapons do you use?" Arthur asked.

"My name is Star not milady and I use short knives and hand to hand combat. I can use a sword to but I don't like the swords." She answered picking her nails with a dagger.

"Would you like to spar?" he asked.

"Always." Star said brightening up and picking up her weapons.

"Galahad." Arthur said picking him out. Galahad grinned and picked up his sword. They circled each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Galahad brought his sword down at her she quickly moved out of the way. He brought it down again this time she grabbed it with her knives and pushed him backwards. When he was stumbling she grabbed his sword hitting him it the stomach with the hilt of the sword. He fell and landed on his back with a sword st his throat. She grinned and after a moment he grinned back.

"I like her." Galahad said as he stood up. He puts his arm around her shoulder and asked, "Can we keep her?"

Everyone laughs at them, "I think we will." Tristan said kissing his wife getting catcalls form everyone but Bors who groans in disgust.

As the weeks and months went by Tristan and Star were always with each other unless Tristan went scouting. Star went on the missions with them to Tristan and Bors dismay. Star was good friends with everyone but her favorite knight besides Tristan was Galahad. They were always joking and arguing like brother and sister. One day about a month before they were free Star didn't show up and practice and she always did. Tristan who had been more happy and friendlier was glaring at anyone who would TRY to talk to him. Key word TRY! As soon as the training was done Tristan left still glaring at everything.

"Bors? Would you like to explain?" Lancelot asked holding his face were Tristan had punch while sparing.

"they had a daughter, born a month early, died within the week." Bors said gruffly. "It broke their heats they had been trying to have a child for awhile."

"Tristan had a DAUGHTER?" Gawain said slightly shrieking.

"Yes. He quite good with children." Bors said while everyone coughed on their spit.

"okay." Lancelot said. The went on with day as usual. As the day near to end they found Star standing on a hill in a white dress the wind blowing it so clung to her right side. The next thing they saw was Tristan walk up the hill, his hawk crying above them. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Star head leaned on his shoulder as they remember the bittersweet memories of their small daughter. If someone from the fort would look up at that time they would see the silent scout and his lady in white remember their child together in sweet agony.

"Do you want another child?" she asked as they watched the sunset that sad day.

"Of course. Only daughters no sons so Rome can't have any of our children." Tristan said kissing her forehead.

"Rome is failing I think we should be safe with a son." She said sighing snuggling into his warmth.

"I hope so. He shall have my eyes and your hair with your brightness but he shall fight like me." He said hoping he shall have a son.

"Our daughters shall look exactly like you in female form and be like you quiet solemn and most of the best person they can be." She whispered the last part as his lips descended to hers. As he kissed her his fingers traced her tattoo.

"I love you more then life its self." He whispered huskily into her ear.

"If I never have a child we could just steal on of Bors and Vanora." She said before catching his lips again before he could laugh.

"STAR!" Bors Yelled running up the hill.

Star tore her lips away from Tristan and glared at her brother and said, "What?"

"Van she in labor." He wheezed. Star looked at Tristan for a second before running to change and then go to Vanora. "I am sorry brother." Bors said patting his back.

"WE shall never forget our daughter but it still hurts." Tristan said quietly.

"When me and Van lost our first child it was hell. That was the day I knew how you felt. You never forget the child you lose." Bors said serious remembering the child he lost.

"Come we must go watch your children." Tristan said and started to walk down the hill.

"Another bastards another day." Bors said earning a rare laugh from Tristan. "Are you going have more children?"

"Yes. I only want daughters so Rome can't take them but Star said Rome is failing so we may have Sons." Tristan said relaying the information to Bors.

"that didn't stop me and van. Half of dozens boys and 4 girls." He said proudly.

"Those Romans bastards won't be taking me boys away from my Vanora I tell you that. They will be running away in fear." Bors said laughing at the sight of Vanora chasing Romans with a wooden spoon. Tristan followed his brother in law smiling and shaking his head.

**REVIEW!1**


	5. Birthing

**Thanks for reviewing**

**I own nothing but Star.**

"I HATE BORS!" Vanora screamed as she was pushing her eleventh bastard into the world.

"Come on Van the babe is almost in the world." Star said holding her sister in law hand.

"It hurt so much." Van whispered to Star as she prepare to push again.

"I know. I know. You can hit Bors later for this but lets get this babe in the world." Star said wiping sweat of Van face. With on last push the latest bastard entered the world and went into Vanora arms. It was a baby boy and he had a set of lungs just like Bors.

"Hey baby boy." Van said to her baby. "Your my eleventh and I'm sorry if you don't get a name. Its your dad fault."

"Do you want me to get Bors?" Star asked as the Midwife cleaned everything up.

"Please." She said as the baby quieted down. Star walked out of the room and went to find Bors. She found him in his Hut he shared with Van with Tristan and the bastards around him. Bors was telling a story about how Tristan and Star got married. Tristan sat their eating a apple and holding number 8 in his lap.

"Bors." Star said as they story ended with Tristan and Star dancing around the fire. "Its a boy." Bors jumped up and gave a big whoopee and ran out of the room. The children started to dance around the hut an singing _Its a boy its a boy. _

"Auntie Star?" nine asked he was only three.

"Yes Nine?"

"Can we see him?" he asked holding onto her breeches she changed into before going to Vanora.

"of course!" Star said picking up the child. She smiled down at him. He grinned back up. Tristan stood up still holding eight in his arms.

"Come on, little ones. Lets see your mama." She said herding the children with the help if one. Tristan was no help because he kept tickling eight. She glared at him. He just gave her his innocent look. She rolled her eyes and left the hut with children following her. Tristan following up in the rear with eight. They walked to the Mid- Wife Hut and when they got their the rest of the knights were their already. Everyone did double take to see Tristan holding eight and that eight seemed happy in his uncle arms. Tristan flicked them off behind the children back. All the knights grinned at the thought of Tristan holding a brand new baby in his arms.

"Come on little ones. Lets see your new brother." Star said glaring at the knights. When the children and Tristan entered the knights started to follow, she turned around, "You can stay out here."

"Hey!" Galahad who started to protest but shut up when he got the glare from Star.

"Your whipped BOY! And she not even your woman." Lancelot said hitting Galahad.

"Your all whipped." Star said from inside the hut. They looked around and nodded at each other in agreement. They WERE whipped. "You can come in now." Star said her voice floating in the wind. The entered the room smiling.

**Last days of freedom**

"There is the bishop," Arthur pointed across the plain to where a carriage traveled surrounded by guards. Suddenly out of the woods a group of woads burst out.

"And it seems we've arrived right on time," He added before charging of down the hill. Star followed suit and started to kill those who tried to sneak up on the knights. Star could see that we had the advantage. Gawain was just killing a woad. He wiped blood of his cheek as he looked at me.

"trying to save our arses again," Star mock saluted him and dismounted walking up to where Arthur had a woad at sword point. He said something Star didn't catch. To everyone's surprise Arthur sheathed his sword and spared his life. He turned to face everyone. Star and Tristan noted hostile looks from the Romans.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Star muttered to Arthur eyeing of some of the burlier guards. He just walked off with out saying a word.

"Fine. Some ones in a bad mood." Star found her brother tormenting the bishop's assistant priest. She caught the last of what he of what he said.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?"

"Bors," Star called, "stop." The bishop insisted on continuing on riding his horse. Star didn't deliberately let her horse walk along side his but somehow it did. He looked curiously at here. Star was the only female in the party.

"A fighting woman," He asked with contempt in his voice. He thought less of women obviously.

"Only when needed." Star said looking over her shoulder to Tristan and winked. He rolled his eyes and went ahead the group.

"Healing?" he asked with a eyebrow up.

"Whore." Star whispered. Bors and Galahad snorted into their hands. "Not to Bors though. I'm his sister."

"He let you do that?" the bishop asked.

"He the one who started the whole thing. Sold me for 2 shilling when I was fifteen." Star said batting her eyelashes. Bors looked outrage and amused.

"For a few coins I could be yours as well."

"I am a holy man," He spluttered out.

"But still a man," Star said teasingly. Gawain was trying to suppress a giggle.

"I'm very dedicated to my celibacy vows!" He insisted.

"Sure.. just like the pope!"

"STAR!" Arthur yelled.

"You must be tried perhaps you should rest?" Star said before going to Arthur.

"Yes dear old commander?" Star asked.

"What were you doing?" he asked looking at her wearily.

"Nothing." Star said innocently.

"Whatever it is. Stop your husband is back. Go torment him for now." Star grinned and rode next to her husband but not before giving the bishop a wink.

Gawain patted me on the back and congratulated me for my efforts. Tristan raised his eyebrows at his wife while she looked innocently at him.

The knights had been having a conversation about freedom again.

"So what are you going to do?" Dagonet was asking Bors.

"I'm gonna drink until I can't piss straight." He replied with a big grin.

"You could never piss straight," Dagonet added as a side comment and everyone laughed.

" I know... too much of myself to handle," Every one turned to look at him, "It's a serious problem! It's like a..."

"...Baby-arm holding an apple!" everyone recited. Apparently this was a continuous joke. Galahad was suspicious.

"Why does he not discharge us and have it done with?" He asked the others.

"Romans, "The can't so much as scratch their ass with out holding a ceremony," Gawain answered on behalf of everyone and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"You'll miss killing when you get home," Bors said sobering the mood immediately.

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some," He cast a look at Tristan. Star smiled at her husband and somewhat surprised at what Galahad had said.

"You should try it some day. You might get a taste for it." Tristan replied indifferently.

"It's in your blood, boy," Bors pointed out.

"Oh no. No. After tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory," Galahad insisted. There was silence before Gawain broke the mood.

"The first thing I'm going to do is marry a beautiful Samaritan woman."

"Why do you think we left," Bors asked. Star made a noise in her throat while Bors said sorry to her.

"You?"

"Well, if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." He replied a cheeky grin on his face

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain asked a sour look appearing on his face.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me."

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" The others laughed at this. Lancelot caught my eye.

"I guess I'll just have to settle for Star then," Star eyebrows shot up.

"Lancelot, the best offer was made awhile ago. You missed your chance." The knights yelled their approval of her reply. Tristan smiled at his wife lovingly.

**Review! School starts tomorrow so I won't update as much for any story anymore. sigh I hate school sometimes.**


	6. Remember

**Thanks for reviewing!  
I own nothing.**

As they galloped through the interior of Hadriens Wall the Knights and Roman officers drew the attention of the civilians that sought refuge from the Briton's inside the wall.

"Welcome back Arthur." Jols greeted smiling as he grabbed Arthur's horse's reins.

"Jols." Arthur returned.

"Lancelot." Jols greeted the troubled knight. Lancelot merely smiled in return. Stable boys came and took Star and Tristan horses. She smiled at Tristan with a raised eyebrow that beckoned him to follow her to their room. Tristan gave his rare smile and followed her grabbing her at the waist and kissed her deeply.

"I still don't get what you do to me." Tristan whispered in her ear. The Bishop gave them a look of disgust before leaving.

"You never will." She whispered back before kissing him again.

"Meeting in The Round Table Room. Half hour." Arthur said from behind them.

"Do you think…" Tristan asked guiding her to their room.

"Not enough time." Star said looking at her husband with a loving smile. Tristan gave her a look that said that all he needed was a few minutes.

**Half Hour later Round Table room**

"Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." Arthur stated "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for all eternity."

"To freedom." Bors added. Everyone repeated Bors and drank. Then they sat, to talk and wait for the Bishop. Star sat on her husband lap.

Tristan smiled inwardly which surprised her because lately he been more open in life. Star green eyes were glittering with amusement as she flicked her black hair over her shoulder making it hit Tristan face. That show him to smile inwardly at her.

"His eminence Bishop Naius Germanius." He said looking around at the table in confusion. "A round table?" Tristan heard him hiss at Jols. "What sort of evil is this?" Tristan looked over Star shoulder to catch her eye and found her already shaking with silent laughter. Soon his lap was also shaking. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed ' evil table?' and lapsed into silent laughter once more. He allowed himself a rueful grin before once again making his face impassive and tuning back in on the 'conversation'. Jols had already explained about Arthur's theory that for men to be men they must first be equal.

"I was given to understand that there would be more of you." The Bishop said scornfully.

"There were." Arthur replied. "We have been fighting here for 15 years Bishop."

"People take to this nasty habit of dieing in battle." Star interjected, fighting to contain her laughter. "Utterly terrible. They never learn when to stop." The Bishop looked at her sternly but ignored her.

"Ah, of course." He then moved to the seat next to Arthur and took a golden goblet that his aid was handing him. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." Tristan took a goblet, mentally rolling his eyes at the Bishops over laden speech. "Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire." He drank.

"Day. Not days." Lancelot told him. The Bishop simply smiled inanely and waved for them all to sit.

"The pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or…?" The smarmy bishop continued.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Arthur told him.

"Of course, of course." The Bishop said, disappointed. "They are pagans. Hm?" Star openly rolled her eyes at the Bishop getting a glare from the Bishop lackey.

"For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur. Your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room." He continued. Seemingly oblivious to Star banging on the table with her fist and Tristan shaking because of his wife.

"He took my fathers place for me." Arthur said with a smile on his face. "His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." The Bishop seemed flustered at that last comment but recovered quickly.

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome you will live out your days in honor and wealth." He was gesticulating a lot until that point. Then his face turned sad. "Alas, we are all but players in and ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts such as Britain." At this incredulous stares were exchanged by the other knights and Star stopped laughing. She sat up straight and stared hard at the Bishop. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur cut in.

"Yes." The Bishop smiled lightly and then looked off into the distance, trying to look prophetic and failing miserably. "In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot said to the Bishop.

"And only kill everything." Gawain added.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads." Galahad was sounding slightly hysterical. "And I risked my life for nothing."

"All those men died for nothing." Star voice was stone and as cold as ice. The Bishop smiled sadly in a 'those were acceptable losses' smile.

"Gentlemen, and um lady, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." He started holding out the box but put it back down as everyone stood. "But first, I must have a word with your commander." He sat again. When no one moved he added, "In private."

"We have no secrets." Arthur informed him. The Bishop sent a sour look around the table and slammed the box shut.

"Come." Lancelot said. "Let's leave Roman Business to Romans." He lifted his goblet to the Bishop and left.

"Let it go Bors." Dagonet said to the other bald man. Bors nodded and followed the giant out.

At the Tavern Lancelot was playing a game with some of the Roman soldiers and loosing horribly.

"Best of three." He said to the officer who had just kicked his ass. Then he saw Vanora, and pulled her onto his lap.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me?" Vanora sighed and slapped him.

"My lover is watching you."

A little further away Bors looked at his newest bastard wondering…

"You look nothing like him." He decided. "You're all Bors."

"Hey there Hubby!" Star said hugging her husband. Galahad and Gawain sniggered as she plopped into a chair and booed as Galahad made a bad throw. Tristan stepped forward and threw his knife which ended up in the hilt of Galahads. Then Star tossed hers from her seat and got it in the hilt of Tristan's.

"Tristan, Star…" Galahad started.

"How do you do that?" Gawain finished.

"I aim for the middle." They both said at the same time. This caused Star to smile. There were chants of "SING!"

"Sing about home!" Galahad called out to Vanora as Bors dragged her to the center of the Tavern.

"Don't drop the baby!" Gawain cautioned making Star give a shout of laughter.

Vanora sighed and started to sing.

"_Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home singing our song"_

In Star mind the singing faded as she studied her friend's faces. Bors was mouthing along to the words in a trance, Lancelot was sipping his drink looking haunted, Tristan looked down at his apple with his usual emotionless face but when he looked at Star he smiled, Galahad was the only one who looked happy, in a trace with his eyes closed, visualizing Sarmatia. Dagonet looked sad. Gawain looked into space with a wench on his lap.

As the music came back into focus Star saw a torn looking Arthur come into view and her heart plummeted.

"_Hear our singing, hear our longing_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home across the mountains."_

Vanora trailed off as Jols called out as Arthur turned to leave.

"Arthur!"

"Arthur!" Galahad walked over to him. "You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

"RUS!" Bors shouted out as he walked over. Laughter peeled around the group, but unusually it did not reach Star or Tristan who also had a worried look on his face.

"Knights, brothers in arms, your courage had been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur started.

"Drink" Bors interrupted.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome Before our freedom can be granted." There was more incredulous laughter. "Above the wall in the north there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxon. Our orders are to secure their safety.

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors said.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain stated, as if only just realizing what that meant.

"Our duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty, is done." Galahad slurred angrily. "Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you." Bors pointed at Arthur emphasizing his point. "And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood?" His voice was rising with anger. "You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Bors!" Arthur cut in disgusted at his words. "These are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom you can embrace with honor."

"I AM A FREE MAN! I WILL CHOOSE MY OWN FATE!" Bors exploded.

"Yeah, yeah." Tristan said hugging his wife to his side. "We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen," Galahad exploded at Tristan. "If you're so eager to die you can die right now!"

"Enough. Enough!" Lancelot blocked Galahad.

"I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!" Galahad was getting hysterical.

"The Romans have broken their word." Dagonet said. This silenced the shouting as he rarely ever spoke.

"We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." He started to walk away and then stopped. "Bors? You coming?"

"OF COURSE I'M COMING!" Bors yelled. "CAN'T LET YOU GO ON YOUR OWN! YOU'LL ALL GET KILLED! I'M JUST SAYING WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING!" He started to walk away with Dagonet and Tristan and Star heard him mutter, "Vanora'll kill me." She smiled lightly and then looked back at Arthur.

"And you Gawain?" He asked the only knight who had been silent the entire time.

"I'm with you." He said after a moment's thought. Then he turned to Galahad, his 'twin' brother. "Galahad as well." Galahad looked at him incredulously and then let out a small laugh. He emptied the wine from it's pitcher and then smashed the pitcher.

An hour later Tristan entered the stables. He was packed and so was Star

"I thought I'd find you here." He smiled lightly, leaning on her horse stall door to talk to Star who was lying next to her stallion.

"I knew this would happen." She looked at him sadly. "I knew that you would have one final mission the moment that slimy git opened his mouth the first time."

"Didn't stop you from nearly killing yourself with laughter though did it?"

"That's true." She smiled and jumped off of her stallion back joining Tristan outside his stall. "But I just couldn't stop picturing an evil table." They started to walk to the battlements. "I just had this picture in my head of the table and the opened part swallowing the Bishop." She laughed and Tristan chuckled. He loved her laugh. Then she turned somber. "I have a bad feeling about this mission my scout." She said sitting on his lap.

"So do I." He confessed getting comfortable. They both sat in silence for a while staring at the sky. "Listen, Star." He finally broke the silence. He didn't really know how to say what he was about to. He wasn't the best at expressing anything but danger. "I want you to know…..." He looked at his hands and then turned his gaze on her. Her green eyes sparkled in the starlight as he met them with his chocolate brown ones. He couldn't say it. The words would not come out. So he decided to show her. He lifted a hand and stroked her cheek. Then he leaned in…

"Listen, Star." She turned her gaze to this brooding knight who had stolen her heart all those years ago. He looked at his hands and then locked her gaze with his. Their lips met and she reveled in his taste. His other hand grabbed her waist and pulled her to him as his other hand held her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart he leaned his forehead on hers, they were now standing having feared falling.

"I love you. Always remember that." He told her his voice husky with passion. Star knew Tristan loved her but he never said it much because of his silent ways.

"I love you too, Tristan. You also remember that." She told him grinning madly. And they headed for their room for a night neither would forget until the next time.

**REview!11**


	7. There

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing.**

When the Bishop walked in a while later Gawain, Bors, Tristan and Lancelot were all on the benches cleaning and sharpening their weapons. Galahad was pacing, Arthur was being outfitted by Jols, and Star was taking Practice shots at a wooden pillar. When the Bishop walked in Dagonet pushed past him.

"To represent the holy court," The Bishop cut in on their private dialogue, "my trusted secretary, Horton…" when the aide did not appear, the Bishop turned slightly, "Horton?" The aide appeared, bowing his head in apology. "…will accompany you on your quest."

Shocked silence followed his proclamation.

"Jols, find him a horse." Arthur directed the squire. Gawain angrily inserted his dagger into the bench.

"This way." Jols instructed Horton and led him to a stall.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome." The Bishop smiled.

"My duty is also to my men." Arthur informed him.

"Then get them home." The Bishop smirked and before he left he looked at Star. "She is coming?"

"Yes. They need some fun on their last mission." Star said making her cleavage show. The bishop swallowed and left.

"I don't think I want to know." Tristan said shaking his head at his wife who was giggling.

They swept out of the fort. Arthur at the head, as usual, followed by Lancelot, then Gawain and Galahad, then Bors and Dagonet, and finally Tristan and Star. No one spoke. No words were needed.

Tristan were scouting ahead. But when Tristan was near they kept exchanging small smiles and significant looks. That night when Tristan returned to camp, the knights had recovered enough to start teasing.

"Well well, if it isn't the silent lovebird!" Lancelot called out as he rode into camp. Lancelot was always bugging Tristan about his marriage.

The scout wife laughed amiably and the male stayed silent although his eyes twinkled.

"Tease all you want." Star jibed back at the three. "But at least we got some last night."

With that she left the three open mouthed and a smirking Tristan.

"Well I'll be." Bors scratched his head bewildered. "Tris. I never know why you picked her."

"Oh excuse me." Star reentered the scene. "I forgot something in my exit." With that and a grin she dragged Tristan away and left the three other knights laughing.

"I love you!" Star sang out as she dragged Tristan under the sagging branch of a Great Oak. She danced around, still attached to his hand until he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you to." He let her know in his quiet voice before claiming her lips in a breathtaking kiss. "And I always will. Remember that." And they became one that night once again.

They rode into the property of one Marius Honorious. Star was immediately disgusted by the ornate taste. She frowned as they pulled to a halt and surveyed the surrounding village.

"Who are you?" A guard yelled down. Star looked at Tristan and made a face.

"I am Arthur Castus. Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome." Arthur replied to the mercenary. "Open the gate."

The gate was opened a few moments later to reveal a short, fat man in ornate robes and flanked by three mercenaries. Star got an overwhelming urge to throw a dagger and be done with it.

"It is a wonder you have come." The man said as he walked through. "Good Jesus. Arthur and his Knights." He attempted to pat Galahad's horse but the young knight pulled his horse back. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures."

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur got straight to the point, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"But that…that is impossible." The fat man stammered.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur started to search the faces of the villagers.

"I am Alecto." The boy on the wall was sickly skinny and pale, much like the woman next to him whom Star took to be his mother. She looked abused.

"Alecto is my son." The fat man stated the obvious.

"No really?" Star muttered to Galahad wryly. The knight sniggered lightly and earned a slight glare from a mercenary. "I think he's checking you out." This earned Star a punch on the arm from Galahad.

"Some friend you are." He muttered back as Arthur and Fat/Ugly Man yammered on about some technical stuff.

"I know." Star shook her head grinning.

They tuned back in just in time for Fat Man to refuse to leave. Star nudged Galahad and moved her horse closer so that she was next to Arthur and Gawain.

"Go back to work! All of you!" Fat Man yelled at the villagers and his mercenaries pushed them all back to work. As the bullying continued Arthur dismounted and strode up to Fat Man. Star grabbed the horses' reins.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land." Arthur informed Fat Man. "So you're coming with me, if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you to Hadriens Wall myself. My lord." The family seemed affronted at this. "Lady my knights are hungry." He added to abused Lady. She sent a questioning glance at her husband who nodded and headed to the house, closely followed by Alecto. Fat Man was about to follow when he turned around and spoke.

"Is that your maid?" he asked.

"No wh…" Star began before Arthur hand was on her mouth.

"Knight." Arthur said glaring at Star. Star huffed but didn't say anything.

While Arthur and everyone else did stuff Star was drawn to a door that was began blocked off. She watched them before walking to them.

She asked a mercenary, "What is that?"

"A holy place." One answered looking her up and down.

"Really? I thought Holy places were spacious and well nice looking." She said glaring at him.

"this is a special Holy place.." the other began looking around to see if his master around before finishing. "For sinners."

Star pretended to be surmised. "What kind of sinners."

"Pagans and others. They are began tortured for their sins as we speak." He said with a low evil chuckle. Star took out her knives and said, "Stop and open the door. ARTHUR!" she screamed.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Came the shouts of Fat Man, who Star had learned was called Marius. The Roman came striding over to stop Arthur but was blocked by Bors. After contemplating the wall, and ignoring the knights warnings Arthur called Dagonet to pull it down. He did and then kicked in the door. Arthur grabbed a torch and went in, followed by Lancelot, then Star, a priest, and then Gawain.

As they descended the spiral stair they heard chanting in Latin.

"Who are these defilers of the lord's temple?" A wretched man demanded coming out of the second chamber. The first was surrounded with corpses strung up by their wrists.

"Out of the way." Lancelot pushed the man aside and looked around the second chamber. The sight was horrific. Everywhere that they looked there were decayed or decaying bodies in all forms of torture positions and cages. "the work of your god." Lancelot addressed Arthur. "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

Star put a calming hand on Lancelot's shoulder and moved to see if there were any survivors. One of the monks spazzed as Lancelot hacked open a dead mans cell.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" He dragged Lancelot away from the cell. Devoid of all patience Lancelot stabbed the man. He fell to the floor dead.

"That was a man of God." Another monk admonished.

"Not my god!" Lancelot said.

**Review! **


	8. Anger

**HEY! Wow! A month! So sorry but school is so hard and long and boring, so by the time I get home I wanna veg. But here you go!**

**I own nothing. Thanks for reviewing but more would be nice.**

When they emerged moments later with the only survivors, a young boy and young woman both badly beaten.

"Water! Bring me some water!" Horton rushed to Arthur with water for the woman.

Surprisingly the untrusting man seemed to care about the young boy. When the woman lapsed into a coughing fit at the water, Marius' wife hurried over to help her.

"She's a Woad." Tristan observed to Bors.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius cut in on Arthur assuring the Woad woman.

"What is this madness?" Arthur asked him.

"They're all pagans here!" Marius shouted.

"So are we." Galahad said.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them!" Marius raged on. "They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" Arthur yelled back.

"You are a Roman." Marius scoffed at Arthur. "You understand. And you are a Christian." Then he turned on his wife. "You! You kept her alive!" He backhanded her. Before Arthur could even move to punch him Marius was on the ground with a broken nose that was bleeding profusely.

"You even think of touching any woman like that ever again," Star threatened, holding her long dagger to his neck, "and you shall die a painful death. Roman man all the same. " Star spat at his head and walked away.

Star swung onto her horse and rode up next to Tristan. "Are you all right?" Tristan asked he could see the anger rolling off her.

"As soon as the Fat man lays in the Earth ground I shall be." Star said and the journey back begun. After awhile Star saw Arthur talking to the woad woman. She seemed to be flirting with him. After he left it seemed that she started to seem to flirt with Lancelot. Star rode up to eavesdrop because Tristan was gone and she had nothing better to do.

"'Tis a beautiful country is it not?" Guinevere spoke from behind them, obviously to Lancelot. Out of the corner of her eye Star saw Lancelot glance back at Guinevere looking slightly surprised.

"If you say so." He replied with his back turned to her.

"And where do you come from that compares?" Lancelot turned to Guinevere smiling. "The black sea?"

She didn't wait for him to answer and said. "This is heaven for me."

"I don't believe in heaven." Lancelot began rather cryptically, "I've been living in this hell." Then he leaned forward in his saddle and gave her a sly grin. "But if you represent what heaven is, then take me there" Then it began to rain.

"Rain and snow at once," Star said. She looked back down at Lancelot and Guinevere, "a bad omen."

Then she turned and rode away. She found Arthur looking troubled. "What is wrong?"

"Rome is no more." Arthur said thinking about what Alecto told him earlier.

"Why? All you talked about is Rome and how great it is." Star said. She never told him about the time she was in Rome. He should learn on his own.

"He said my mentor is dead by the order of the Bishop."

"'Tis true. He been dead for 3 years."

"Yes."

"Arthur. I trust you." and with that Star rode off leaving Arthur to think some more. Star did not talk to any one until later that night when she went up Lancelot and said, "Enjoying the show?" She asked making Lancelot jump.

"I was."

"Be careful."Star left to find her husband. She found him by a tree feeding his hawk. "Hello" She purred in his ear from behind him.

"Hello, minx." He whispered huskily and pulled her away from everyone else. She laughed happily as he swung her around and hugged tightly. "I love you."

"Love you more." She whispered back.

"But I love you for longer." He said starting a game they had played as newlyweds.

"Not much. I loved you as long as I can remember." Star whispered before kissing him deeply. He kissed her back with all his might.

They were on the ice. The arrows were put next to each knight and the 2 women.

"I believe their waiting for an invitation." Arthur said as an arrow clattered useless in front of them. "Bors, Tristan, Star."

"They're far out of range." Guinevere stated.

"Not for us." Star replied with a smirk. Star aimed. Tristan and Bors aimed as well and tilted their bows. They let loose their arrows and killed 6 men.

"Their are a lot of lonely men out there." Lancelot told Guinevere.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." she replied.

"HA!"Star yelled him. He just sulked.

Soon was fighting ensued. It soon became clear that the ice would not break so they prepared to die. Dag dashed out and began to hit the ice with his axe. Arrows assailed him immediately and Star took Tristan shield and followed him.

"What -smack- are-smack- you doing?" Dag asked between smacks.

"Saving you ass." Star said blocking arrows with her shield. Just then the ice broke taking Star in but Dag who was behind it was just hit by an arrow. Star couldn't swim. As she fell deeper into the lake she saw the fate of Saxons. She tried going higher by jumping unto Saxons and climbing to the surface when a hand pulled her out of the lake. She saw Tristan and mange to choke out, "Tristan." And everything went black for her.

"Star wake up. Wake up." Tristan was yelling at her. His voice slightly panicky.

"She merely blacked out from the cold." Guinevere told him. "Get her out of the wet clothes and keep her warm with your body heat." Tristan stripped her of her wet clothes and put on her extra clothes on and kept her close to him.

They arrived faster then normal Tristan put Star in the sick Caravan and putat least6 layers of fur on her. Dag was being taken care of by Guinevere.

"They will live." She told them.

**Review!  
**


	9. Cold

**My computer lost my chapter so I'm retyping it all and it might be different then the original one I wrote.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Cold, So cold." Star mumbled and tired to burrow deeper into the warmth.

"Shh." Tristan tried to soothe his freezing wife as he took off her clothes to put dry ones on. She kept trying to curl up to Tristan as he was trying to get clothes on her in the wagon. Tristan finally managed to get the clothes on when she fell asleep. "Star wake-up."

"5 more minutes, Bors." Star said thinking she was at home before she married Tristan.

"Its Tristan, Come on. Wake-up." Tristan said more sternly. Then out of nowhere Star sat up and slapped Tristan. Lancelot saw this and crack up with laughter.

"LET ME SLEEP!" Star screamed at her husband. Tristan looked startled, the only time he ever got yelled about sleeping was when she was pregnant. Bors was next to Lancelot howling with laughter with his friend.

"Star are you pregnant?" Tristan asked his wife.

"NO. Why?" she demanded from him.

"No reason." He said hiding his disappointment.

"Can I sleep now?" Star asked yawning loudly giving him a hint.

"Sleep." He whispered giving her a light kiss on her lips. Star fell asleep almost instantly. He stroke her curl then went to Arthur. Dagonet laid next to Star wounded wishing that one day that he will have a relationship like Star's and Tristan. The wagon train slowly made it to Hadrin's Wall by the next day. Star and Dagonet were still weak but were up and about. Star was at the moment bugging her husband with the help of Lucan.

"But Trissy!" Star whined and Tristan winced. Star called Tristan Trissy as a toddler because she couldn't say it.

"Tristan she has a very good point." Lucan said not at all scared of the knight as most children were.

"Hmpm." Tristan huffed and ignored them. They finally reached the wall and they all got their papers when someone screamed out, "LUCAN!" They turned around to find a woman in her early twenties running toward Lucan. She was a maid in the roman section of the fort.

"Aunty Nola!" Lucan screamed and ran to his Aunt.

"Child, were is your mother?" she asked looking around for her sister.

Lucan blue eyes widen and became misty of the thought of his mother. "They killed her."

"Oh, you poor baby." She held the lad close to her when she gasped when she saw his broken arm. "How did you break your arm?"

"They hurt me." He whispered to his aunt.

"WHO HURT YOU?" She screamed loudly looking around her voice like venom and her eyes raged with fire. Arthur went up to Lucan aunt and calmed her down and said the one who hurt him were dead. "They better be." She spat at him and turned to Lucan. She started to pamper the young boy and smoothing out his hair.

Dagonet walked up to her and said, "His arm is broken and I would like to see him in the morning before I leave to check on it."

"thank-you for taking care of him." Nola said at the knight. She ushered her nephew to were she lived. Dagonet eyes followed the maid and her nephew his hope of fathering Lucan gone.

**That night**

"THIS IS YOUR FIGHT ARTHUR!" Lancelot screamed to Arthur retreating back. As this was going on Star and Tristan were having one of their famous fights.

"YOU SHALL NOT FIGHT!" Tristan screamed at his wife scared for both of them.

"ARTHUR NEEDS US! WHAT ELSE DO WE HAVE? WE ARE THE LAST OF OUR TRIBE!" Star screamed back tears falling down her face.

Tristan saw the tears and held her close and whispered, "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." Star whispered back leading him to there room. She sat on the bed a beckon him to come sit next to her. "I love you and won't leave you until we're to old to walk on our own."

"promise me." He whispered in her.

"I promise." She said holding him close and not letting go until morning.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Death

**This might be the last chapter. This one or the next.**

**I own nothing and thanks for reviewing!**

"Tristan we can't just leave him to die alone." Star said to her husband.

"We fight?" he asked his wife. Star could never turn down a fight.

"Of course we fight. Don't you see my war gear out?" Star said laughing at her husband.

"come Arthur is waiting for us." He said helping her with her gear.

**On the hill 7 knights and 1 woman**

"RUSSS!" All eight screamed together preparing for war.

As the war worsen woads and Saxons dropped left and right. It became a big blur for everyone. Star saw Dagonet take down a big Saxon. Galahad got shot in the shoulder with a arrow. Gawain fell of his horse after get hit with sword. Arthur was fighting anyone who dared get in his way. Bors was cutting Saxons down to save his children and Vanora. Lancelot kept protecting Guinevere. His heart is going to break. Then she saw Tristan, her love, being killed by the leader Saxon.

"Tristan! NO!" Star screamed and ran to him. He was laying on the ground bleeding. "Tristan.." she whispered.

"Star… I love you." He whispered.

"I ….AHH!" Star screamed as sword went through her back. "Tristan, I love you." She whispered before passing out on his chest her fingers in his hair and him holding his love. Then Arthur came and killed him. Lancelot saved Guinevere life and in the process got killed. They lay Tristan and Star together dying in each other arms. Dagonet tried everything to save their lives when Star took strangled breath and died in her husband arms with Tristan name on her lips. Tristan who couldn't handled losing his wife a second time took his last breath a minute later with Star on his lips.

"Star! Tristan!" Bors sobbed holding his sister. "Star!"

**The next day**

They burned Lancelot body and sent his ashes to the east just as he asked. They laid Star and Tristan in the same grave. Tristan Hawk crying over the graves for hours looking for his master and his mistress. Lucan cried controllably for losing Star. She helped saved his life. Nola stood next to him holding him.

"Yesterday we lost three good people. Two who we knew for years and the other we knew for only a year and yet her death will hunt us just like Lancelot and Tristan death will hunt us until the day we die. Lancelot was my best friend and I'm going to miss him. Tristan was the greatest scout and a person who would listen to anything. Star came into our lives a year ago yesterday. She helped us during the roughest times and always had a smile for us. When she told me she trusted me was a great day but yet it only lasted a few short days. We will miss you three." Arthur gave the speech and his throat was clogged with tears at the end.

Bors stood next to Vanora sobbing, his little sister gone…again. The bastards held onto their father also crying for the lost of their aunt.

**Review!**

**That is it! I know it short but its done!**


End file.
